SNS Classics - You Made Me Like This
by soulevans27
Summary: I fell for you but you leaved me. Now how would I move on from this feeling? Souma x Hisako. Part 1 of the SNS Classics Series. Warning: Contains mature contents
1. Chapter 1

**This story just pop into my mind... So why don't we write it down? This was originally going to be a Harvest Moon fanfic but I decided to change to Shokugeki no Soma instead because this anime is awesome. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Shokugeki no Soma!

I was staring outside the window, waiting for the next Professor to arrive. The class was getting noisy. Everyone was busy talking about their new recipe when the Professor hasn't arrived yet. After all, we are only allowed to cook what is in the lesson. Ever since the Azami Administration arrived, it has been like this.

A lot of things change since then. Takumi and Isami seem to hang out more often. Erina and Hisako are living temporarily at the dorm. Erina was still cold at me as usual and Hisako seems to get closer and closer to me. I don't know why I kind of feel that way. After the stagiaire, the feeling became like this.

"Yukihira! I wanted you to taste my new dish!" It was Takumi holding a plate of French cuisine wanting me to take a bite off the food he created.

I nod in response and take a bite off the dish. "It was delicious!" was all I can say.

"Of course it is." He said proudly. I smiled at him and look out the window again.

"Soma-kun, are you going to the celebration?" Megumi went in front of my desk. Today, Alice decided to hold a celebration after Ryou won against the Central and we member of the Polar Star dorm are invited to the party.

"Yeah, I would." I smiled at him. She smiled and returned back to her seat.

The professor didn't arrived so we got an early out today. Together with Takumi, Isami and Megumi, we arrived at the Polar Star dorm where Alice and other Polar Star members are waiting. The celebration started as soon as we arrived and decided to try out the new recipes we created.

"Yukihira! You should try my new recipe I created!"

"I tasted that already when we are at the classroom." I said to him while sampling the other dishes created by the other members.

"No! This is an improved version! You should definitely taste this!" He took a piece from the plate and has me forcefully eat his dish.

I ate it. "Kind of the same as the one you gave me back then."

"What? Let me re-fix my dish!" He hurriedly returned back to the kitchen.

"So Yukihira." I looked at the Erina who was looking down at me while I eat. She was with Hisako who just smiled at me and sample some dish that Alice created. "It seems you don't have any dish cooked today."

"Yeah I don't have." I replied.

"Well that's good. Your dishes aren't worth tasting after all." She then sampled a dish in the table and began to talk about what it lacks. Hisako tried stopping Erina from eating too much and then looked at me. 'Those eyes..' I thought.

"I'm sorry about what Erina-sama said to you."

"I don't have any problem to that."

"Well then, see you later." And with that Erina and Hisako went their way into the other tables.

"Yukihira, how about sampling my dish?" Isshiki-sempai brought out his dish and gave me a whole plate.

"Whoa! This looks good!" I took a bite off the dish. It was very delicious. "As expected from the Eight Seat!" I took another one from the plate and began eating more. Suddenly I feel a bit odd. "Hey Isshiki-sempai." I looked at him as soon as I took another bite off his dish. "Did you put alcohol in this dish?"

He smiled and said. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I add a large dose of alcohol in that dish." He laughed awkwardly. Everyone seems to have already eaten about 2-3 pieces of his alcoholic dish.

"Urg. I feel dizzy." All of the sudden, the members decided to return to their room to rest. I have eaten about 5 already. What kind of alcohol did Isshiki-sempai added to this dish? I sat on a nearby chair to rest my head into the table.

"Yukihira, are you okay?" I looked up. It was Takumi. "You look pale. How many pieces have you eaten?"

"About five I guess. I feel so wobbly."

"Can you still stand? Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

"N-no. You don't need to."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." And with that Takumi leaved with his brother. After a minute of resting, I looked around. I noticed someone from resting in one of the tables. I stood up from my seat and decided to walk over near her.

"Hisako. Why are you still here?" Hisako didn't respond. Maybe she was also drunk? I thought. "Let me carry you into your room." I carry her weight into my back and walked inside the dorm. I was still a bit dizzy so I sometimes clumsily hit myself into the wall. "H-hey, what is your room number?" I asked. As usual I didn't hear a reply. I decided maybe I should just leave her with Erina in her room. I walk around and take my steps back into Erina's room until I hear her.

"Yukihira." She said in a seductive way. I stopped walking. Is she sleep talking? I look over my shoulder and she was still unconscious. I didn't know what hit my mind but I decided to carry her into my room instead.

Once I arrived. I lay her down into my bed. I don't have a clue what to do. I scratched the back of my head and decided to sleep beside her. I lay down beside her in my bed and closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I hear. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling, looking at me.

Surprised, I got up from the bed. "A-are you awake all this time?"

She also got up, sitting on the bed. "N-no. I just woke up."

"Oh, is that so?" I scratch the back of my head again. I feel hot. Is this the effect of the alcohol? Maybe I was blushing? I really don't know. It was a strange feeling and I feel like something bad would happen.

I looked at her. And that hit me. I lean my head closer and the next thing I know, our lips met.

 **This was originally intended to be a one-shot but I decided to change some parts of the story so the next chapter will have to wait.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please R &R if you like the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here. Enjoy!**

 **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual contents.

I can see Hisako's eyes widened as I kiss her. She was surprised of my actions but I was drunk because of Isshiki-sempai's alcoholic dish and this move was not something I really wanted to do. I see Hisako as a friend, not someone I liked or someone I can use. Before I can move, she pushed me away and I stumble back at the other side of the bed. I can see her wipe her lips and was looking away from me.

"I-I'm sorry." I said to her. I don't want to look at her because of the embarrassment I did. After a moment of silence, she stood up from the bed and was about to get out of the room. I stopped her by holding her hands but it seems she still hasn't recovered and loses her balance. She fell at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You stay here. I'll sleep at the floor." And with that, I stood up from the bed, wiped the floor, and lay down. I can't look at her direction. It was a moment of silence. I tried closing my eyes to sleep but I can't. I'm getting turned on. 'Why the hell' was all I can ask to myself. Why did I end up with this strange feeling?

"Yukihira, are you still awake?"

I opened and eyes and finally looked at her direction. "Yeah."

"You know..." she said. She wasn't looking at me. "... I like it."

That word made me go crazy. I rushed at the bed and took the blanket off her. She looked at my direction and I cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. It was my first time and it felt strange. This time, I didn't feel any objection from her at all. My hands started to move on its own and began to undress the clothes she was wearing. My other hand held her back making sure she will not be able to stop me from doing it. 'Am I raping her?' I thought for a while. No, she liked it just how I like it. 'Does that mean he like me?' I don't know the answer at that but my mind return back to the current state to finish this task on hand. We part from the kiss and took our breath. Without any warning, I pushed her into a wall and my hands start to move in her naked body. I kissed her again and my other hand started to caress her breast. She gasped and parted the kiss as her upper part was being touched. I kissed her again and start on groping the thing on my hand.

I parted the kiss to look at her. She was breathing heavily and I can see her naked body on the dark. I started to undress all of my clothing until there was nothing left; my dick sprang into the cold air.

Once again, I kiss her a little and make my way down to suck on her left nipple. She whimpered as I start to suck on it.

"Y-Yukihira!" her hand started to move on my back as I suck on her hard. After a while, I move into the other and did the same as I did to the other. Soon, I felt a bit tired and lay down at the bed. I tried closing my eyes again but was surprised as my sensitive part was being touched.

"H-Hisako..." I blushed as she took my dick into her mouth. It was my first time getting a blowjob and it felt so incredible. I felt like I need to cry in this pleasure. "H-Hisako, it really fell so good..." and I think I will reached my limit. I grabbed her head and kiss her to stop my release. I then start to remove her green underwear.

"Y-Yukihira, are you sure?" I can feel that this was also her first time.

"Do you want to?"

"Y-yes, please."

Since I have my permission already, there is no holding back. My hand started to move into her private part and start to enter one finger into it. She gasped at the strange feeling and hugged me tight. 'It's alright.' I whispered in her ears.

"It's kind of strange..." Hisako tightened the hug. I entered another one and kissed her in the lips to quiet her. I added another one after she calm down.

After some time, I removed my fingers from the her private part. "Are you ready?" Hisako nod in response. I stood up and calmly started to enter my still hard dick into the walls of her entrance. After I found the right spot, I started to move in and out. My mind wanders again while I am doing this. 'Why are we doing this? We don't even use a protection. What if I got her pregnant? Pregnant?!' My mind return back into reality. I was moving for so long inside her already. I become scared so I removed myself inside her. She looked at me confused.

"W-what's the matter?"

"I can't do that inside you. I don't want you to get pregnant." I told her. For some reason, I think she was a bit disappointed by my words. She lay down at the bed again and took the blanket in the floor to cover her.

"Let's sleep."

I nod and with that. I lie down on the bed beside her and fell into a deep slumber.

 **Please wait for the next chapter. I'll post in after I finished editing it real quick.**

 **Thank you for reading again. Please R &R if you like the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

It was Saturday morning. There are no lectures for today and we are free to do whatever thing we want to do today. It was very cold. I remembered to have slept in the bed naked. I looked at the bed once more. Hisako was not here anymore. I stretched my hands and took my clothes on the floor. 'Better get ready' I said to myself. I should just think that nothing has happened yesterday.

I went out of my room and went straight directly to the kitchen. Megumi who was preparing for breakfast, smiled after seeing me entered the kitchen.

"Souma-kun, I want you to taste the breakfast I made." Megumi hand me down a plate of riceballs.

I smiled at her. "Thank you!" I took the plate off her hands and start to ate the food in it. "It was delicious!" I said to her.

Megumi smiled. "Thank you!"

"By the way have you seen Erina? I haven't found her anywhere." I never asked about Hisako in the dorm. I thought that she may be with Erina today.

"I saw her with Hisako leaving the dorm very early. Hisako told me that they are going for shopping for today."

"Oh is that so?" I said after munching the last piece of riceball in the plate. "Thank you for the meal Megumi. I'm going out for a while."

"Alright." Megumi returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I decided to go for a walk for a while. I still can't believe I did that with Hisako last night. Not that I feel anything special for her. I just thought why I feel that way for her. I made my way into the fresh market to get some ingredients of the recipe I wanted to try. I looked over some stalls and finally finished buying all ingredients I needed.

"Y-Yukihira?" I looked at the familiar figure that called my name.

'Damn it.' I thought. "Hisako..."

We decided to eat at the nearby restaurant. It was kind of strange why Erina wasn't with her. Maybe she wants to be alone? I decided I need to know.

"It's strange you are not with Erina." I asked after taking a sip at the hot soup the waiter just served.

"I told Erina that I wanted to buy something first so she left without me." I was curious what she wanted to buy so I looked at the plastic bag she was carrying. 'Oh herbal medicines' I said to myself after seeing a pack of ginseng and other medicinal plants. "So Yukimura..." I looked at her. "What are we? Are we dating?"

I looked at her surprised that she was able to ask that question. "Well I guess... we are." I know that was kind of a stupid answer but I really don't know how to answer that question. I can see a glimpse of enlightenment in her eyes.

"Can we do that again?" she asked. That question surprised me even further. 'Is she some kind of a nymphomaniac?' I asked myself. But the truth is that, even I wasn't able to release my load, I truly enjoyed it.

"If you want to, then I'm okay with it."

She smiled at me, held my hand and dragged me into the nearby comfort room. She kissed me by the lips and started to caress the growing bulge inside my pants.

"W-wait... H-Hisako." I was surprised by this sudden contact. 'This is insane. This is a public place. Why would she think of doing it here? What if someone entered and saw us doing it here?' was all the question I asked to myself.

"Yukihira... I love you." And with that she kissed me again. She then began to unzip my pants and take my private part out in the air.

"H-Hisako, we can't do that here!" I said to her but that didn't stop me. She began to give me a blowjob. "A-aaahh... Hi-Hisako..." I said in pleasure. Damn it, I can't control myself again. After some time I was about to release my load. "Hi-Hisako... I'm about to..." and with that, I released my load inside her mouth and she swallowed it. My knee weakened and I leaned at the nearby wall.

After that moment, she didn't even tell a word, inspect if people are outside and leaved the room without even waiting for me. We returned to our seat and finished our meal. After finishing her meal, she smiled at me and leaved without any words.

'Is this what he meant by dating?' was all I can think.

Sunday, the same thing happened. She ask me to go out since we don't have lectures for that day and we do that 'thing' inside an abandoned house. Monday, we have classes. She met with me after lunch and we did that 'thing' again in the basement. Tuesday, we decided to go to class very early. It was very early that not even the most industrious student will ever think of going for that early. And we did that inside the classroom...

It was kind of getting sick that doing that became a daily routine for us. We both enjoy it I guess but that doesn't make us dating. It was like we are doing it because we need to get our loads out of our bodies.

Four months have passed since we started doing it. I decided to do what relationships really do. I decided that I will have Hisako as my girlfriend.

After class, instead of doing the daily routine, I asked her out into a park.

"The air here was very refreshing." I smiled at her. She was not looking at me. "Hisako?"

"Oh sorry." She smiled and took the phone out of her pocket. She looked at it and told me "Would you mind if we skip today?"

I looked at her confused. "I don't really mind."

"Alright. I'll be going." She took her bag off my shoulders and hurriedly leaved. I frowned. Today, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I took the ring I bought from a jewerly shop, looked at it and smiled. Maybe I can ask her about it tomorrow. Today is not the right time I guess.

 **It is kind of embarrassing writing a story with sexual contents... Oh well at least I get to express this thoughts by writing. Last chapter will be out when I finished writing it up.**

 **Thank you for reading again. Please R &R if you like the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!**

 **Imperial-samaB – Thank you for letting me know about the Yukimuras instead of Yukihiras in Chapter 2. I was thinking of Yukimura Sanada of Sengoku Basara while I was writing this. This has been fixed.**

 **For others - Thank you very much for the favorites and reviews. Enjoy the next chapter.**

"The texture and the flavour of the dish is very good! I'll give you an A for this!" the Professor said to me after sampling the dish that we were supposed to replicate for today's lesson. I quickly finished my lesson for today so I can leave earlier and meet up with Hisako. I took my cell phone from my pocket and quickly dialled Hisako's number. I'm pretty sure Hisako was already finished with her medicinal lesson. After all she is a medicinal expert.

The phone rang. After some beeping, she answered it.

"Hisako.."

"Oh Yukihira, what is it?"

"Are you going out with me today?" I asked.

There was a long pause before she answered. "Oh I'm sorry Yukihira. I'm kind of busy today. Can we meet up tomorrow instead?"

"Is that so? Well, I guess I have no choice. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Good bye." and with that, she hanged up.

I'm a little bit disappointed that I would not be able to speak out my feelings for her. But tomorrow is tomorrow. Tomorrow would be sure. I looked at the ring in my pocket once again and smiled. My heart was beating faster. I am really excited. With that, I put my phone at the pocket and leaved the school premises.

"Yukihira!" Takumi roared and charged toward me. "I want you to taste the new dish I have created! I'm pretty sure this dish is better than any dish you have created so far!" he exclaimed.

"Nah!" I took a bite off the Italian food, looked at him and smiled grinned. "It's delicious!"

"It better be. After all, I worked very hard to make that dish" he proudly said. He then looked at me confused and asked "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just excited. Tomorrow will be a big day for me."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on someone and you are going to tell her about it tomorrow?"

"Kind of." I smiled at him. 'Wow this guy was fast at predicting things' I thought to myself. After some time talking, I was able to run away from him and return to the dorm. I was so excited for tomorrow that I thought that sleeping early would make the time go faster.

The day I was so excited about has come. And it's not what I expected to be.

I quickly finished my lesson for today, getting an A again as usual. I quickly leaved the room, not even thinking about removing the dirty apron I am wearing and run towards our meeting place. The park. I smiled as I saw Hisako standing at the corner of the park looking around. I looked at the ring in my pocket once again and smiled. 'I am ready' I thought to myself. And with that I run towards her.

"Hisako."

She looked towards my direction. "Yukihira"

"Did you wait too long?"

"No. I have something important to say to you."

I looked at her face and cupped it using both hands. She was kind of serious. "I also have something important to say to you." I quickly took her hand and led her to a hidden place in the park.

"Yukihira I..."

Before she can able to complete her sentence I quickly locked her lips with my lips and cornered her in a wall. I put my right hand at the back of her head so her head won't hit the wall and I can control her head movements. I bit her lower lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth. I was able to insert my tongue inside and explore her whole mouth. I was surprised when she suddenly tried to resist, but my hands were too strong. 'Why?' I asked to myself why she was resisting. Maybe I was too quick or I hurt her? I didn't ask her such questions. Instead, I continued my onslaught. I really want her badly. I used my left hand and began groping her left breast. She was shocked based on her expression and pushed me away.

I looked at her confused while wiping my lips. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Please let us don't do this.."

"What are you saying? We've been doing this for months already." I grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her again, putting my tongue inside her mouth. My hand was slowly moving to unbutton her clothes. She once again resisted, pushing me away.

I looked at her blankly, and then I smiled. 'There is no way she don't like this. She enjoys this very much every time we do it.' I thought of this and kissed her once again. 'I know I started this, but she was the one who told me to continue.' She broke the kiss and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry Yukihira. Let us stop this already."

"Why?" I was still confused and I want to know why she wanted us to stop.

There was a moment of silence until she looked at me seriously. "I am dating somebody else, Yukihira. And we love each other."

My eyes widened after hearing the confession. When? How? Why? There is so many questions I want to ask. I feel like my heart was torn into pieces after hearing those words from her. She didn't love me? She loves somebody else more than me? I thought we are doing this because she loves me too. Am I being used? Instead of asking him any question I just stare at her blankly waiting for her to leave. She looked at me one more last time took her bag on the floor and quickly leaved, not even taking a glance towards me again.

 **Chapter 5 will be here sooner. Sorry if the chapters were a bit short. I liked them that way.**

 **Thank you for reading again. Please R &R if you like the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I recommend reading this with some dramatic music as a background. Hahaha.**

 **Thank you for the positive feed backs. I plan on finishing this until the end, maybe about 3-4 more chapters. Please enjoy!**

"Hey look at him"

"Is he okay?"

After staring blankly at the empty space, I decided to leave the park and walk back at the Polar Star Dorm. I didn't notice the tears gushing out of my eyes until I saw the people looking at me with worried face as I pass through them. I used my left hand to wipe the tears off my face and decided to run quickly away from that place. It was already 8 o'clock when I arrived at the dorm. I opened the dorm's door and my dorm mates looked at me as I arrived.

"Souma-kun?" Megumi walked towards me and looked at my face. I just looked at her as she touched my face using her left hand. "Are you okay Souma-kun? Why are you crying?"

"Did something happened Yukihira?" Isshiki-sempai walked towards me.

I used my right hand to removed Megumi's hand off my cheek. "Nothing." I looked down and walked pass them.

"Souma-kun..." I hear Megumi called me again but I didn't looked back and entered my room. I quickly lie on my bed after closing the door and putting my bag down the floor. I stared at the ceiling and began to cry harder.

I never thought it was this painful. My heart was pounding so fast and I feel that it was going to burst anytime. My breathing was so heavy that I feel that I will run out of air anytime soon. I didn't know what to do. How can I face tomorrow after what has just happened?

I examined my pocket and found the ring I had prepared to give to Hisako after telling her my confession. "Why does it need to end this way? I never thought this thing would happen!" I threw the ring outside the window and hugged my pillow. This feeling is so hard I really don't know what to do.

"Yukihira, please open the door." I hear Isshiki-sempai banging through the door. "Tell us your problems so we can help you." Maybe they hear me scream and was sick worried about me. I don't want to talk to anyone.

"Please leave me alone!" I shouted at him. I really wanted to be alone. After a few minutes of banging and shouting through the door, he soon stopped. I closed my eyes trying to rest to forget this feeling for a while but I can't. It is so hard to sleep. Maybe I should take some sleeping pills? Hurt myself physically so I can forget the pain mentally. Overdose on medicine. Have myself be hit by a car and get amnesia. Jump off the window. Hang myself and suicide. I feel like I wanted to die. Even though I wanted to do those things, I am afraid. So this is the feeling of becoming hurt. I wanted to move on really fast. God, please help me. Soon I found myself sleepy and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. The sun was so bright and I feel that the light was piercing through my eyes. My pillow was wet from the tears I have shed last night. I looked at the clock. It was already 10 o'clock. I am late for class. But instead of getting up and hurrying, I just sit on my bed and stare blankly at my front. I don't feel like going to class today. I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw how I look like. My eyes are hurt as if I was punched in the face and my hair was so messy. I stood up from my bed and decided to take a breakfast. I haven't eaten anything last night. I went into the kitchen and no one is there. I decided not to make any food and eat the leftovers in the fridge instead. I look at the fridge and was surprised.

'Souma-kun, I prepared this for you. Please eat up and be okay.' It was written in a Message in one of the lunchboxes. 'It must be from Megumi' I thought. I opened up the box and it's full of rice balls that Megumi always creates. I took the box and decided to eat it.

It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel right at all! It was like I was eating a rubber. Megumi's cooking doesn't taste like this. I took another bite and I feel that my cheeks are getting wet again. I didn't notice that I was crying. I thought that trying to get my mind off her would let me easily forget everything. No, it wasn't. I closed the box and return it to the fridge and decided to go outside for a walk instead. I took a bath, get dressed and went outside.

The air was so refreshing; maybe taking a walk could let me forget about her. The first place I stumbled upon was an abandoned house near the dorm. I remembered we even did that 'thing' in that place. I quickly leave the place without a second thought. I went into the market and stumbled upon the restaurant we ate. Again, this brings back memories so I quickly leave the place. Everywhere I go, I think about her. The last place I went is the school. I walked in the second floor's hallway trying to find a place where I can forget about her but it isn't working. I decided to go back to the dorm again but then, unexpected things seem to show for me.

Sadatsuka Nao was looking at her usual telescope towards the first floor.

"Grr... Hisako Onee-sama."

I looked at where Nao was looking and was surprised and very hurt by what I have seen.

Hisako was walking with someone and she is very happy. In fact, I haven't seen that smile when I was with her. They stopped walking, only for the guy to kiss her in the lips. And both of them smiled and continue walking.

"That spice guy Akira Hayama! I never thought that he was going out with my Hisako Onee-sama" Nao cursed after seeing that seen.

My knee was shaking after what I have seen. My world was crushed once again. I quickly run away from the scene and I once again burst into tears. I stumbled into the ground and slowly get up. I can see my tears pouring into the dry earth soil.

"Why do you have to do this?" I said to myself punching the land. "You've made me like this. Why do I am the only one who have to suffer?"

"Yukihira?"

I looked up at the familiar voice. "Takumi.."

 **This is kind of related to what I am thinking when I broke up. Please don't judge me. Break ups really are so sad... :(**

 **Chapter 6 will be up soon but if I don't have some extra time, probably next week.**

 **Thank you for reading again. Please R &R if you like the story**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6.**

 **Thank you for the kind response for all those who commented.**

 **Tarik – This was my first time writing a first person view story and I wanted to try fitting myself in the story by using Yukihira. I would remember your tips. Thank you!**

 **Evolvelove – Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Msmusicful - :O That's sad.** **L** **I hope you'll already moved on from your broke up. Thank you for the reviews. I'll fix all Yukimura in the previous chapters!**

 **On to the story... Enjoy!**

"Wahahaha!" Takumi was laughing so hard after I told him about everything that has happened.

I just looked at him irritated while he laughed at me over this serious matter. "Hey, I am serious about this."

"Yes, I know. But I can't stop laughing" He laughed at me again and I just looked at him. He took a handkerchief from his wipe some tears in his eyes. "I mean, I didn't know that you will be so overly affected by something like this."

"You don't know how it feels."

"Seeing you so down like this over a girl, you sure love her." He then looked at me seriously. I just looked at him as he stared. After about a minute, he opened his bag and took a box of food out of it. I can clearly tell that it was his lunch box. He then offered it to me. I looked at him. It was the start of lunch time and I can tell that he hasn't eaten anything at all.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "How about you?"

"I'm okay. Eat up a lot." I smiled, opened the lunch box and start to eat what is inside.

"This was delicious!" I remembered eating Megumi's food just a while ago and it was like a rubber. Is that feeling over?

"Glad you liked it." He smiled at me and watched as I devour the food. "I'm sure you will get better if you hang out with your friends more often." I looked at him and he continued. "I mean, it is better to face the problem with your friends than facing it alone. I'm sure they'll all understand your suffering." I put the lunch box in my lap and just looked down. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"You better be. If you need someone to talk, I am always available. Just move on already. Maybe that would be hard but I don't think you are even trying. Get a grip already will you?"

"Why are you telling me these?"

"I just wanted you to be okay once again. If you are still fooling around like that for so long, that would affect your skills. And if your still get so bad, you are not worthy of being my rival." He paused and said. "One day, I'll challenge you to a Shokugeki and win. Remember that Yukimura!" I looked at him, smiled and nod. He then stood from his seat. "I'm going. I'll see you later today."

"Alright." He then leaved. I quickly finished the food and decided to return back to the dorm. I still feel hurt but maybe having some little fun will wash the troubles away. I stood up from my seat then suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Alice's name.

"Yukihira! We are celebrating our 15th win against the Uncle Azami's troops so I will be holding a party. I will be waiting for you at the Polar Star Dorm at 5 PM. I'M EXPECTING YOU TO BE HERE ON TIME SO DON"T BE LATE! Bye!" She hangs up before I can even say I word. I sighed and decided to go there earlier.

3 o'clock, I arrived at the Polar Star Dorm. I saw Alice looked at me and waved. I just smiled at her. Megumi approached me and asked if I was okay and told me that they are sick worried about what happened to me. I just told them that I was fine. I saw Takumi looking at me and gave me a thumb up. I replied by nodding. I looked around and fell relieved. Hisako wasn't around.

Suddenly, Alice approached me and whispered. "Erina and Hisako will arrive soon. I hope you are ready on what will come." She giggled and return back to Ryo who was cooking some dishes. 'She knew about us?' I was surprised about what she said to me. I looked at Takumi. He smiled at me and gave another thumb up. 'So it was him' I thought.

I approached him grabbed him by his shoulder and whispered. "Did you say something about me to Alice?"

"Nope, I didn't."

"Then, how did she knew about what happened to me?"

"Let us just say, that you are too obvious." Takumi looked at his back as his brother, Isami called him. "I'll see you later." And with that Takumi leaved.

"Yukihira!" I looked at my back and saw Erina. She was looking around as if looking for something. "I see that you didn't cook any dish for this party. That is good. You dish was so lacking that it doesn't deserve a place for this party." She continued to lecture me about how my dishes that I create are lacking and I should study more so I can match my father's skills. I sighed and wanted to go far away from her. I scratched my head, turn around and decided to walk away before she can even finish her speech but a familiar voice stopped me from moving.

"Erina-sama!"

That voice. Hisako. I turn my back again facing Erina once again and saw Hisako talking to Erina. Damn why do we have to meet again. I just looked at her as she talks to Erina and I didn't realize that I was staring too long. I remembered again the past, the time that we are happy together.

I returned to my senses after she waved her hands at the front of my faces. I looked at her with a blank expression and she was looking at me with a worried face.

"Yukihira, can I talk to you for a moment?"

 **I'm starting to write Chapter 7 now. Hopefully, I'll finish it by today. Sorry for the late upload. I was very busy for the last two weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading again. Please R &R if you like the story**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

I was walking with Hisako towards the back of the Polar Star Dorm. This time, we aren't holding each other's hand. I'm kind of scared about what she will tell me. Will it hurt me more or will she tell me something that would make me relieved.

We arrived at the back of the dorm. She had her back face at me. It was quiet and we are just standing there waiting to make our first move.

"How was your day?" she asked me.

"Okay, I guess." I lied. Everything today was not okay. I just don't want her to feel depressed over what she did at me.

"I'm relieved." I can feel that she was smiling. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it. Let us just move on." I turned my back and started to walk away.

I can hear her turned toward me. "Do you hate me?"

I stopped walking and looked at her. "I don't."

"Why are you so cold?"

"Because I want to move on already. Let's stop this and forget each other. I hope this would be our last conversation..." I turned my back once again and start to walk away.

"Please wait. Do you want to end like this?"

"It already end yesterday. And that ending was worst than I can ever imagine."

"Yukihira, you don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't understand." I feel that my voice was getting louder. "Because you didn't even care to explain."

"Yukihira, I'm so glad that I met you. The times that we are together, I am so happy. I don't' want to forget them."

"Tell me, how can you move on if you don't forget them? How can you be happy with Hayama if you'll remember those moments? Unlike you, I wanted to burry those moments with this feeling."

"Yukihira..."

"It hurts too much that I even think of hurting myself or committing suicide. This feeling will be always be on my heart and will never leave me unless I get rid of it. Hisako, the pain that I feel right now was so excruciating."

"Tell me. Is there something I can do so we can be back at what we are?"

"None. That's a stupid question. Why do you still want to be friends with me? How can you tell that to me after what you did?"

"Because Yukihira, I still love you!" She then started to cry. She still loves me? That's the lamest joke I have ever heard. "I didn't feel right. We are just doing it over and over that I thought that you are just using me. I like you very much but I never felt that you are feeling the same."

"Is that your conclusion? You never didn't even asked me about it." She didn't reply. I just looked at her crying. "Hisako... I don't know what you wanted to accomplish by telling me these.."

"Yukihira..."

"I thought that it was the right time. I was so ready and excited to tell you about my feelings but you keep on telling me to wait for tomorrow. Do you even know what I wanted to tell you yesterday?" I paused and looked at her seriously. She was looking at me so worried. That is when I realized that I was already crying and my tears were gushing through my face once again. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. Yet you never gave me a chance to tell so."

"Yukihira, I'm so sorry." She walked toward me but stopped after kicking a small metallic object. We both looked at it. It was a ring. The word 'Yukimura x Hisako' was carved on it. Hisako carefully grabbed the object on the floor and looked at me. "I didn't knew you feel that way."

"Hisako, I wanted to tell this one last time."

"Yukihira, no.."

"I love you... and good bye." I turned my back and walked away. She didn't stop me. Instead, she was there crying on the floor with the ring on her hand. That was the last thing I saw before I take my leave...

I returned back to the party afterwards. Several minutes later, I saw Hisako returned back as well. We returned as if nothing happened. After that conversation, we didn't approach or talk to each other. That is when I thought, it is over. It is really over. I hope we will have our own separate, happy life.

 **So... The Next Chapter will be the Last Chapter. I'm planning to do multiple endings so, to all the readers, how do you want it to end? Or do you want more chapters? Feel free to let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading again. Please R &R if you like the story**.


	8. Chapter 8 (Final)

**Last Chapter is here. Sorry for the very long delay. I was so busy with my work and I forgot that I am in the middle of writing a story. I was surprised that there was a lot of people that actually like this story. Thank you for everyone who like/favorite/follow this story and I hope you'll like this last chapter.**

It has been months since the incident at the party. The central has fully taken control of Tootsuki and with these Promotional Exams going on, it seems that I have forgotten everything that has happened. I haven't talked to her after everything that has happened. Not that I avoid her but we barely even meet aside from exams and group meetings. She seems to be meeting with Hayama a lot more than our group.

It was lunch time and I have a lot of time on hand. It was snowing really hard here in Hokaido and everyone was preparing for the next Promotional Exam. I have already prepared everything so I decided to use my time to walk around the place.

"Yukihira!" I looked around and saw Takumi roaring with a dish in his hand. "I want you to taste this new dish I created last night!" I looked at the bowl of noodles in his hand, took the chopstick from his other hand and taste some of the noodles.

A loud slurping sound was heard as I took the noodles into my mouth. "Is this... Potato?" I took a sip at the soup of the noodles and chucked a bit. "Seems like this was the one you served at our last promotional exam."

Takumi smiled and pointed one of his fingers to me. "That is an upgrade of the dish I created. This is the ultimate Potato Noodle dish!" I smiled at him and listen while he was busy explaining the ingredients of the dish that he created. Before he was able to finish his explanation, Isami appeared and dragged him away. "H-hey! I'm not finished yet! I'll get back on you, Yukihira!"

I continue walking down the hallway. I stopped by in a cooking room. Decided to peek inside, I grabbed the door knob and opened it only to find Megumi inside trying some dishes. Megumi looks into my direction after hearing the door opening.

"Souma-kun."

"Tadakoro."

Megumi decided to take a break and walked with me around the town.

"I'm so glad we passed the second promotional exam. Nakiri-san's lectures are really helpful"

"Yeah. It seems that central will do everything to make sure we'll fail. We have to prepare more for the upcoming exam." Megumi nod.

"Souma-kun. If you have any problems, feel free to talk to me about it." I looked at her confused about what she was talking about until I remember the time that Megumi was worried about me when Hisako broke up with me. I stopped walking. After months that have passed, this was the first time that I have thought about it again. "Souma-kun? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I then walk towards Megumi and gave her a hug. She seems to be surprised by my action. I was surprised about what I did too. "Thank you for everything." I broke the hug and she looked at me smiling. She nod and looked at her watch.

"Oh it's about time to take out the meat off the freezer." She looked at me and smiled. "Souma-kun, I'll be going. See you later." She waved her hand and hurriedly run back to the hotel. I looked at my own watch and decided to return back too.

My mind wandered back to Hisako. I can't help but think of her again. I don't hope that we'll be back again. I was just hoping that she was happy now and Hayama was taking good care of her. I still love her but I don't see anything from us apart from just being friends. And I don't even think that we are still friends seeing as we don't even talk with each other anymore. But I believe that someday, I'll find someone who will love me just as I love her.

I returned to the hotel. I decided to return to my room since there is no need to test more recipes for the upcoming exam. I walk down the hallway to my room and stumbled upon Erina waiting outside of it. I back step a bit but before I was able to retreat, she noticed me and began walking towards me.

"Yukihira, where have you been? I have been waiting here outside of your room for hours now!"

"You should have texted me that you are -" before I can finish explaining, she began talking nonsense stuff about how carefree I am and that I should have used my spare time preparing for the next exam instead.

'Nah.' I thought to myself. I don't want to be lectured by a Nakiri.

"By the way, could you please give this to Hisako?" she took my hand and put a bag of medicine into my hand.

"What? No way!" I grabbed her hand to return the item back but she slipped her hand out of my grasp, laughed and run away. "Hey! Nakiri!"

"Please tell her I'll meet with her at 8 o'clock at the reception!" and before I could be able to say anything, she was out of my sight. Damn Nakiri. Of all the Polar Star members, why it should be me?

Since there is nothing I can do, I decided to go to Hisako's room to give the medicine to her. I walk towards the other set of room and after some minutes finding the correct room number, I finally am at the front of her room. I grabbed the door knob but I was stopped and began nervous. Why do I have to do this? I removed my hand off the door knob and decided to just leave the medicine bag and a note outside but suddenly the door opened and Hisako came out.

"Yukihira?"

"H-Hisako..." it was awkward. Awkward silence fills the hallway. She then noticed the medicine bag in my hand and decided to explain. "N-Nakiri ordered me to give this bag to you." I grabbed the medicine bag but before I was able to fully do so, I was stopped after seeing a ring in her hand. It was the ring that I bought for her!

"Thank you." She took the bag off my hand and I scratched the back of my head. It was looking like a highschool boy telling my crush that I like her.

"Nakiri said that she will be waiting for you at the reception at 8 o'clock."

"Alright."

"Got it?"

"Yeah." A bit of silence once again until she broke it. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"N-nothing. I'll be leaving." I turned around and walk away from the room.

"Yukihira." I turned around once again and saw her smiling at me. "I hope you are happy right now. Thank you for everything."

I smiled at her, nod and walk away from the room. I can sense her still looking at me as I walk down the hallway. I didn't looked back. I found myself wondering about why she still has the ring. But after some time thinking, I finally found the answer that I am looking for. That ring is the symbol of our love and we will never forget about the things we went through together. There will be a time that I would be hurt but that feeling will be slowly changed with happiness and I will forgot every sad moments that I have experienced.

 **-END-**

 **Thank you again for everyone who read this story. I decided to create another Shokugeki no Soma fanfict around Nakiri and Yukihira. Hope for everyone looking forward to it.**


End file.
